Goodbye,My Love
by J.njen
Summary: Akankah Cinta Muncul Dari sebuah Persahabatan? Akankah Perpisahan membuat semuanya Berubah? Hanya Mereka yang merasakan yang Tahu Do Kyungsoo,Kim Jongin Pairing KaiSoo Hurt/Comfort, Friendship Summary sama isi gak nyambung xD my second FanFict DLDR, RnR?


Goodbye, My Love

Author : Song Soo Ri

.

.

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Etc

Pairing : KaiSoo. Lilbit Kaihun maybe(?)

Genre: Hurt/Comfort,Friendship.

Warning : Berdasarkan Pengalaman pribadi, Aneh,GaJe,GS,Typo, One Shoot, Hurt/comfort gagal,Friendship gagal. DLDR, RnR?!

.

Hai Perkenalkan aku Do Kyungsoo, Aku Bersekolah Di SM High School, aku berada di Kelas XIIF. Disitulah ceritaku dimulai.

"Pagi Kyungsoo!" Sapa Namja Tinggi dan berkulit gelap, Kim Jongin atau yang biasa Kyungsoo panggil Kai

"Pagi juga Kai, Kau sudah belajar kan? Hari ini kita Ujian loh!" Balas kyungsoo

"Tentu! Ayo kita Berjuang agar bisa lulus dan masuk universitas yang kita Pilih!" Ujar kai sambil memegang kedua tangan kyungsoo dan menaruhnya diantara mereka berdua

"Hmmm! Tentu saja! Ayo, sebentar lagi ujian dimulai!" Balas kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, lalu berjalan bersama kai ke kelas

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian bel berbunyi dan Pengawas pun masuk kedalam kelas untuk membagikan Kertas Ujian dan Soalnya, lalu pergi keluar untuk mencari udara segar.

"Hufttt... soalnya lumayan sulit ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada jongin yang berbeda dua bangku disebelahnya

"Iya, Eh Baekhyun, Kau sudah selesai belum?!" Tanya kai pada teman yang menghalanginya dengan kyungsoo

"Sudah, Memang kenapa?" Balas baekhyun, dia mulai merasakan akan ada hal yang terjadi

"Tukar tempat duduk sebentar yuk! Aku ingin bersama Kyungsoo!" Tuhkan benar, Baekhyun sudah mendugannya. Baekhyun pun menghela nafas dan berpindah tempat duduk

"Apaan sih? Kalo ketauan pengawas bagaimana? Kau mau dihukum?" Kyungsoo mulai kesal dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya itu, dia menggenggam sebelah tangan kyungsoo dan mengayun-ayunkannya, kyungsoo mencoba menarik tangannya

"Tidak akan, Sudahlah biarkan seperti ini dulu!" Bukannya melepaskan kai malah mengeratkan genggamannya

"Kai, kau kenapa?" Selidik Kyungsoo ketika melihat kai yang sangat lemas

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu, aku ingin selalu bersama denganmu..." balas Kai Sambil terus menggengam tangan kyungsoo

"Aku juga, Kita tidak akan berpisah. Kita kan bisa Berbicara lewat Handphone jadi kau tidak usah takut" balas Kyungsoo tulus, akhirnya ia juga ikut menggenggam tangan Kai

"Janji kita tidak akan berpisah?" Kai mengacungkan Jari kelingkingnya

"Janji" kyungsoo juga mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya dan melingkarkannya di jari kelingking kai

Akhirnya Kai ceria lagi, waktu untuk ujian sudah selesai. Tidak terasa mereka sudah menyelesaikan Ujian nya dan Beberapa hari lagi mereka lulus, Seperti biasa Kai Akan Selalu bersama Kyungsoo.

Hari Kelulusan

"Kai, Aku takut!" Kyungsoo menarik ujung kemeja Kai sontak Kai berbalik melihat Kyungsoo dan Tersenyum lembut kepadanya

"Tidak usah takut! Kita pasti lulus, aku yakin itu!" Kai mencoba menyemangati kyungsoo dan akhirnya mereka sampai di Mading tempat Pengumuman itu di tempel

"Kyungsoo,kyungsoo,kyungsoo..." gumam Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk satu-satu nama yang berada di Kertas itu

"Kyungsoo! Disini! Kau dan aku lulus!" Ucap Kai sambil Menunjuk deretan angka ke 126 dan 127 yang bernamakan Do kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin

GREP

Kyungsoo memeluk Kai begitu erat, membuat Kai kaget tetapi beberapa detik kemudian ia balik memeluk Kyungsoo

"Kai! Aku lulus! Aku lulus! Yey!~" Seru Kyungsoo kegirangan membuat Kai mau tak mau Ikut tersenyum melihat Sahabatnya itu kegirangan

"Iya aku tau, Kau masih ingat janji kita kan? Tentang Tidak berpisah?" Ujar Kai mengingatkan kyungsoo

"Tentu! Aku tidak akan lupa!" Balas kyungsoo masih memeluk kai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang!" Usul Kai dan diangguki oleh Kyungsoo

Setelah itu Kyungsoo dan Jongin selalu Berkomunikasi melalui Handphone mereka masing-masing, Mereka berkomunikasi setiap hari, Pagi,siang,sore, bahkan Malam sekalipun. Kyungsoo merasa ada gejolak aneh saat Kai tidak Membalas Pesannya tapi dia langsung kegirangan melihat kai membalas pesannya.

Kyungsoo Masuk Universitas Vocal, sedangkan Jongin Masuk Universitas Dance. Mereka tidak satu Universitas,sehingga Kyungsoo jarang bertemu Jongin. Tetapi semua benar-benar berubah ketika Jongin Masuk ke Universitas barunya, Dia jarang Membalas bahkan membaca Pesan dari Kyungsoo, dia juga Tidak pernah Menelefon Kyungsoo lagi, padahal biasanya dia yang tidak bisa tenang jika tidak mendengar suara Kyungsoo

'Aishhh, Kai kenapa sih? Dia kok tidak membalas Pesan ku? Bahkan tidak membacanya!' Batin kyungsoo. Dia tidak konsentrasi saat Kai tidak membalas pesannya sehingga ia dikeluarkan dari Kelas

Tringg!

'Ah akhirnya!' Batin Kyungsoo sambil membuka pesan tersebut. Tetapi setelah membuka pesan tersebut, muka kyungsoo yang ceria berubah menjadi sendu

'Kyungie! Aku ingin bercerita! 1 minggu yang lalu aku menemukan seorang yeoja cantik! Namanya Sehun! Dan beberapa hari kami mengobrol aku dan dia Jadian! JADIAN! Haha aku bahagia sekali kyung!'

CRACK

Tidak tahu Berasal dari mana suara itu. Terdengar seperti suara patah hati. Tak lama kemudia Kyungsoo menangis, ia tidak tahu mengapa tetapi ia tetap menangis

"Hikss... kenapa hiks... kenapa aku menangis hiks... bukannya harusnya aku senang? Hiks..." monolog Kyungsoo Sambil masih menangis

Apakah setelah ini Jongin meninggalkan kyungsoo? Jawabannya adalah Benar. Jongin tidak pernah memberi pesan lagi pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya

'Dulu kau yang ingin kita tidak berpisah, apakah kau masih ingat? Tapi sekarang malah kau yang meninggalkanku' batin kyungsoo yang berada di sisi pantai, Melepas segala penatnya.

Dia berjalan-jalan disekeliling pantai sambil melihat Matahari tenggelam.

"APAKAH KAU MASIH MENGINGAT JANJI ITU KAI? KAU SENDIRI YANG MEMBUAT JANJI ITU DAN KAU PULA YANG MERUSAKNYA! HIKS... AKU MEMBENCI MU KAI! TAPI AKU RASA AKU MENCINTAIMU HIKSS... KENAPA AKU HARUS MENCINTAIMU? KENAPA! HIKSS" Teriak Kyungsoo Saat Matahari benar-benar tenggelam. Ia terjatuh kebawah, diantara butir-butir pasir dan di depan ombak

"Aku mencintaimu Kai,Hiks... Kenapa aku harus kehilanganmu? Hikss... aku kira jika kita tetap bersahabat kau tidak akan menjauh dariku, tetapi salah. Kau tetap akan menjauh dariku. Goodbye, My Love. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu,Kai!" Ucap kyungsoo sambil menangis disekitar pantai.

END

Ff macam Apa ini? Aneh ya? Jelas dong xD btw ini memang cerita real life aku... nyesek banget tau... Eh, Kenapa jadi Curhat? Ah tau ah :v

Btw Makasih Buat yang udah Nge-Riview FF 'Miracle In December' walau baru beberapa orang sih yang Review, Makasih juga Buat yang Membaca dalam diam, Tapi Tinggalin jejak apa aja kek gitu ._. Yaudah segitu aja dulu bhayy~

Riviewnya Dong?~

Song Soo Ri


End file.
